


Interrogation

by spivetwrites



Series: Inglorious Basterds [1]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spivetwrites/pseuds/spivetwrites
Summary: Non con/Dub con elements and NSFW please do not read if you aren't comfortable with that.
Relationships: Hans Landa/ Original Character(s), Hans Landa/Original Female Character(s), Hans Landa/Reader
Series: Inglorious Basterds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> Non con/Dub con elements and NSFW please do not read if you aren't comfortable with that.

You had finally caught Hans Landa. The smug son of a bitch himself was sitting right across the table from you. You and the basterds had drank to victory when you had caught him, but now you were thinking that maybe it was too soon. Because despite being beaten and tortured for three days he had still given you no information.

“I'm gonna ask you this again,” You sighed, rubbing the bridge of your nose, “Where will Hitler be next?”

He just shrugged his shoulders.

You were just about ready to scream. You put your head in your hands. This man was giving you a headache.

“And even if I did,” He said arrogantly, “I'd never tell you.”

“Listen, Hans.” You growled.

“Oh, first name basis now, are we?” He said with a grin.

You growled again.

“Darling, you'll have to stop growling like that, you're not a bear.” He couldn't help but smile at you. You looked just about ready to explode from frustration.

“And, by the way may I just say-” You cut him off by slapping so hard the sound of your hand meeting his cheek could probably be heard all across France.

He glared at you. You glared back.

“Darling you'll have to try a different method.” He said, matter-of-factly, “Because you won't get anything from me like this.”

You sighed. A different method you would try, then. You started pacing around the room slowly and silently.

“What's the matter love, cat got your tongue?” He asked with a laugh.

You took off your jacket and hung it over your chair. He looked at you curiously as you started stretching.

“Beating me up again will get you nowhere, you do realize that?” He stated.

You nodded.

“Don't worry,” You said, hopping over the table and sitting in the edge of it in front of him, “We have other ways of making people talk.”

“I don't think they would have any effect on me.” He said smugly.

.

“You're a stubborn one, aren't you?” You said as you caressed his cheek.

“Wh-what are you... doing?” He asked confused.

“I'm trying out a different method.” You said as you bent your head down to kiss his neck. He stiffened.

“Do you like it?” You asked as you trailed kisses towards his lips.

“I- where is this going?” He asked, fear evident in his voice.

You stopped and pulled away when you got to the edge of his mouth.

“I think you know exactly where this is going.” You smirked before grabbing his face and crashing your lips into his.

His body jumped at this and you could feel him try to push away before realizing he could do nothing. He was tied down, quite literally. Your other hand snakes to the back of his head to pull him deeper into the kiss. You shove your tongue in his mouth. He gasps when he feels it and tries to pull away but you push him deeper into the kiss. He moans. You grin, your methods were working. You moved to sit down on his lap and could feel how hard he was through his pants.

“You like that?” You asked him, pulling away.

He just stared towards the floor, not looking you in the eye.

You moved your hips in slow circles against his crotch and he moaned.

“Yes...” He whispered so quietly that you almost couldn't hear him.

“I heard that.” You smirked, and crashed your lips back into his. This time, he did nothing to fight it and kissed you back.

“You like this, huh?” You said grinding your hips against his as you placed your hands on his chest and agonizingly slowly, unbuttoned his uniform.

He just stared at you.

“I asked you a question.” You growled and your hands came up to his neck and tightened around it.

“Y-yes...I do.” He choked out.

You loosened your grip on his neck.

“Good boy.” You said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

You stood up and he whined at the lack of contact.

“Now now, don't whine.” You said, unbuttoning his pants, “If you're a good boy, I'll give you what you so desperately want.”

He nodded slowly.

“Now, tell me,” You said as you took his cock out of his underwear and started rubbing it softly, “Where will Hitler be next?”

“I- I d-don't know...”

“Bullshit.” You said, and starting pumping up and down.

“I-” He said between gasps and moans, “don't know.”

“Tell me.”

“I don't know anything.”

“Tell me.”

“I swear there's nothing to tell!”

He was so close to the edge, you could tell by his labored breaths and you could feel his cock twitching in your hands. Then you stopped.

“Wh-what?” He asked.

“Well if you don't know anything, I supposed there's no use in me torturing you anymore.”

“Wh-what?” He said, “N-no!”

“Then tell me what you know!” You yelled

“I- I swear, I don't know anything!” He yelled back.

You sat down in front of him, “Now now, we both know that isn't true. You're the fucking 'Jew Hunter'. Of course you know.”

He remained silent and only stared at you.

You sighed and stood up to get your jacket and you were about to exit the interrogation room when,

“Wait!” He yelled, “He will be at the premiere of Nation's Pride!”

You stopped in your tracks.

“Please don't leave me here.” He pleaded.

You smirked, and turned around, slowly walking back towards him.

“Well, since you've been a good boy, I suppose you deserve an award.” You said, and smashed your lips back into his.

**Author's Note:**

> comment for part 2?


End file.
